Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper system and more particularly pertains to wiping rain water from a windshield and for abating blade chattering normally attendant with blade reversal, the wiping and the abating of blade chattering being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield wiper systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield wiper systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of wiping rain water from windshields are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe windshield wiper system that allows wiping rain water from a windshield and abating blade chattering normally attendant with blade reversal. The wiping and the abating of blade chattering are done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved windshield wiper system which can be used for wiping rain water from a windshield and for abating blade chattering normally attendant with blade reversal, the wiping and the abating of blade chattering being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.